Bottled Up
by OoxX-Troyella-XxoO
Summary: Gabriella Montez has a minor problem with talking about her problems. At her mom's request, she gets a diary. Harmless...you'd think. But what if it went missing, then there'd be a lot at risk. Like the older guy she's in love with finding out.
1. Dear Diary

**Disclaimer:** Yah Dah...Yah Dah...Yah dah

**AN:** Special thanks to **_Marebear11_** for helping me out of my slump.

* * *

**February 4, 2007** **6:47pm.** **bedroom**

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom says I keep my feelings bottle up. I don't think I do, I just don't like to blab about it it Sharpay haha. Wow how lame is this, I'm telling a horribly cheesy, not even funny joke to a stupid book, no offense. Anywho, I say anywho not anyways so you'll have to get use to it, she say I should start writing stuff down, and so here I am. In my opinion, diaries are stupid, once again no offense, I mean come on only weird people write in diaries. Why else would they be talking to a book? I'm gonna look past all that though, because I am a nice, caring, not at all angry person who will give you a chance._

_Lets give you name. Hmm, how bout Erma...wait no, Taylor had a pet snail named Erma when she was eight, it died and she cried...and cried...and cried...and you get the point. I don't think you want to be named after a dead snail._

_...I know Frank! Nah thats a guy's name, I don't wanna feel like I'm sharing my personal thoughts with some random dude. How bout...um...Betsy! Thats perfect...cept for the fact that when I was little, like 5 or something, I saw this butterfly and named it Betsy. Long story short it flew away, I was little and stupid so I cried about it, so you will no be named Betsy._

_What do you think about Sasha, is it too Brat doll? Well I don't care cause I like it. You will be called Sasha from now on._

_I'm sure you're dieing to get to the juicy secrets of my life, but sorry I don't have any...well there is one but mom's calling for dinner, she is, I wouldn't lie._

_-XOXO-_

_Gabriella(who is really hungry)_

_

* * *

_

"Mornin Christine"

"Using my middle again,_ David Andrew Alexander_?" Gabriella asked, turning from her locker with a teasing smile playing on her lips, she knew how much he hated his ridiculously long middle name.

"Yes I am, it just so happens I love calling you Christine but must you bring out mine?"

"Yes David An-

"Gabi" Troy whined.

"Its not my fault your parents gave you three middle names. They probably thought why not give him three just incase he's not smart enough to know one, he'll have extras."

"Ouch that hurts." Troy said pretending to stab himself in the chest, "So are we still on for tomorrow?" Troy asked as they started for Hell or as all the drama kiss ups called it, 'Ms. Darbus's sanctuary to the arts.' AKA homeroom.

"Of course, have I ever missed a day?"

"Good point, well I'm bringing Kat too, she wanted to come" Troy said.

"Great" Gabriella muttered trying to not sound to displeased.

"You ok? Is that a problem? I don't have to bring her."

"Its fine Troy, just fine" She said walking ahead of him and toward her seat in the back by her best friends Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey Ga- whats wrong hun?" Sharpay asked seeing her friend sit down with a slight attitude.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Ella, we've know you since what? Kindergarten? Something's wrong you can't hide it."

"Guys, I promise its nothing. Did you guys know that Katherine is coming with us tomorrow?" Gabriella asked, she didn't even notice the bitterness in her voice.

"Oh" Taylor said with a smirk.

"So thats whats making you mad" Sharpay said in a knowing voice.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Its obvious you like Troy." Taylor said.

"Ugh, GROSS!" Gabriella said a little too loudly making the class turn silent and all look at her, she cleared her throat saying sorry.

"I do not like him. He's a Senior, I'm a sophomore. He's like my brother and he's your step-brother Shar and I-"

"So whats wrong with that?"

"I do not like my bestfriend's step brother. And Lastly I have a boyfriend, does the name Liam ring a bell?"

"Good point, you and Liam are cute together but I still think you like Troy.

* * *

**February 5, 9:45pm. balcony**

_Dear Diary woops, I mean Sasha,_

_I'm thinking about giving you a new name, Sasha just doesn't sound good. We'll fix that later though. School was lame and boring as it always is, oh except for one thing, guess what!? Kitty Kat's(she hates that name) coming with us to Taylor's house tomorrow! Great just what I need, her and Troy sucking faces all night, it'll be great! Can you see the sarcasticness dripping from me? Anywho, Kitty Kat's, or her real Katherine, is Troy's perfect girlfriend. when I say perfect I mean perfect, hot a hair out of place, straight A's, a cheerleader..actually head cheerleader, and lastly she can land a triple twist kick flip or whatever its called. Told ya she was perfect._

_You're probably wondering who's the heck is Troy. He's Sharpay's step-brother, one of my closets friends or as most girls at East High likes to call him, the new Brad Pitt. He's the school's 'it' boy and everyone loves him. Everyone also says i like him, which I don't! I mena would you like your best friend's borther? No you wouldn't. I have a BF anyways, his name's Liam Tyler Walton. Yes Walton. I don't know what his mom was thinking taking that last name. Liam's really nice...and I mean really nice. He does stuff thinking its nice and sweet but its embarrassing sometimes! Like in freshman year the guy stood in the middle of the damn hallway 'proclaiming' his love to me...with the whole student body staring...ugh!_

_Speaking of love its officially countdown to Valentines Day. How do I know that? Because Sharpay just started her 10 tens of Valentines. Today being the first she brought cupcakes with pink frosting and little candy heart sprinkles on em._

_Back to the whole liking Troy thing. Honestly, I don't like him that much. Sure he's really cute and charming but as i told you befor eI already have a BF. but I don't love Liam even though we've been together since freshman year. We haven't even frenched yet...yes I know I'm so lame. He wants to but I never open my mouth. I can't break up with him either...well not now cause its almost Valentines and that means the valentines day dance. What kind of loser would I be showing up there without a date? Is that wrong? To use him, and only date him so I'll have a date? Well I'll break up with him soon...maybe..._

_With Love_

_Gabriella...who's not in love with Troy Bolton._

_

* * *

_

This story is different then the other stories I write since it'll be lots of diary entries. Do you like that idea? also answers this question:

Should this story have drama?

**A**.YES!!! TONS OF D-R-A-M-A

**B**. No maybe just a little but not too much

**C**. None, totally fluffiness please.

Well review with your answer, and tell what you think of the first chapter! ALSO, if you could help me write a better summary I would love you forever lol.


	2. The Second Day Of Valentines

**Disclaimer:** Yah Dah...Yah Dah...Yah dah

* * *

**February 6, 2007** **4:48 AM. bedroom**

_Dear Diary,_

_You're probably wondering what kind of teenage am I, waking up before its even five. Well I couldn't sleep, normally you couldn't even get me out of bed before noon on weekends. However I had to get up today, why? I have do idea, I guess I'm just not sleepy. I still don't have a new name for you but we'll work on that later. I'm going to Taylor's house today and the whole gang kitty kat's gonna have our movie night._

_Kitty Kat. She hates to be called that, but I really don't care what she hates, cause I hate her and I think she's really fake. _

_I AM NOT JEALOUS! _

_Sure she's perfect and her boyfriend is Troy Bolton AKA Mr. Perfect, I am not jealous of her. They can go and be Mr. and Mrs. Perfect together and have little perfect children for all I care. Anywho, back to what I saying before the whole perfection thing, I don't mind having her with us, but you don't see me bringing Liam. Movie nights are supposed to be a thing for just the gang not for Troy's girlfriend. Why can't she go and hang out with her little cheerleader friends? Enough of my ranting about Kitty Kat, I'm gonna try to go back to sleep._

_Good night...er morning.._

_Gabriella(who's not jealous!)_

_

* * *

_

DING DONG

"Troy! Come in. Hi Kitty Kat!" Gabriella said in a overly excited voice.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said giving her a hug.

"Hi Gabriella, Um, Can you please not called me kitty kat, I just don't like that" Katherine said, Gabriella could hear the bitterness in her voice but obviously Troy didn't cause he just walked toward the entertainment room where everyone else was.

"Of course Katherine" Gabriella said before turning and going the direction Troy headed with Katherine trailing behind her.

"Finally you guys are here, now we can finally begin!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Begin what?" Jason asked earning a hard slap on the head from Sharpay.

"For the our traditional Valentines day gift exchange, we've had one last year, how could you forget?" Sharpay asked.

"I didn't know I was suppose to remember" Once again Jason earned a slap, lets just say you never forget anything that has to do with Valentines around Sharpay.

"Anyways, here pick a name" Sharpay gave a pink pox with hearts and glitter all over it, handing it to Taylor who grabbed a name then passed it to Chad.

**

* * *

**

**February 6, 2007 7:56PM. Tay's Bathroom**

_Dear Diary,_

_One the second day of Valentines my bestie gave to me, a 18 karat old bracelet and its for FREE!!!!_

_How amazing is Sharpay? Gosh I love that girl. Yes I'm, writing you from Taylor's bathroom...and yes I did bring you to her house. Why? I really don't have a good reason. But its not like you mind hearing about my life...do you? Well I'm gonna tell you anyways, BTW still working on the name. Anywho, you're probably wondering what the hell I'm doing in a bathroom writing when I should be hanging with my friends, well I have a very simple answers for you._

_I. Am. Alone._

_What does that mean? Well since Zeke and Shar are together, Tay and Chad, Troy and Kitty Kat, that leaves me...just lonely old me. Sure I have Liam but he's not here. So while every one is cuddled up with them GF or BF I'm in a bathroom writing. LAME, yes I know. But whatever I'd rather be writing to you anyways..not! Of course there's nothing wrong with you though._

_Oh yeah, guess what!? We picked names for the Valentines gift exchange today, guess who I got? Come on its not that hard...I'll give you a hint, the guy half of Mr. and Mrs. Perfect...yes! Troy Bolton himself! And notice how I didn't pick him for the Christmas or New Years exchange, but for whats supposed to be the most romantic holiday of the damn year!!! Ugh! Why me? God, do you hate me? Do y-_

KNOCK KNOCK

_Shit! What am I supposed to do diary?_

KNOCK KNOCK.."Gabi?"

_Double shit! Its Troy! God, you really do hate me!!!_

"Yes?" Gabriella asked poking her head out.

"Are you okay? You've been in there for...I don't know, almost half an hour?" Troy said, Gabriella could feel her cheeks grow pink.

"Um..I-i-i was...sleeping I mean..BAM!" She slammed the door on him from embarrassment, _'sleeping!?'_ Gabriella thought to herself wanting to die for saying something so stupid.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Stay right there" Gabriella said after opening the bathroom door then jetted holding her stomach into Taylor's room, stuffing her diary into the overnight bag she had brought.

"So..Troy did you need something" Gabriella asked after coming out of Taylor's room, acting as if nothing happened.

"Nah not really, but you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just didn't want to stay down th- I mean.." She didn't want to say she felt left out, since the reason she felt that way was cause of his girlfriend.

"Oh shit, this is my fault isn't it? I shouldn't have br-

"Its fine Troy, really. Everythings fine." Gabirella said walking pass him and back downstairs.

* * *

**Feburary 6, 2007 12:56 PM. Bedroom**

_Dear Diary,_

_Still no name. You're probably wondering what I'm doing in my bedroom, at home. Well, after the TOTALLY EMBARRASSING run in with Troy I just din't want to be there anymore. So I made up a lame excuse about needing to bake a cake, yeah yeah laugh, and sped out before anyone could object._

_After I got home, Troy called. I din't pick up...he called again...and again. About five times before I did pick up. He asked me why I didn't pick up the first time and why I left. I didn't know what to say so I said the most obvious thing, "I don't know." After that I hung up. Yes I know, rude but I just...I don't know!! Ugh. I'm gonna go to sleep._

_Gabs.(who feels like her head's gonna explode!!)_

_

* * *

_

_**In my opinion that was a bad end to the chapter. I was wondering, what do you want to happen in the story, not how it end but what happens in between. I have ideas but I wanna know what you want so I won't bore you to death lol. ALSO!!! I have a banner for the story in my profile, check it out and tell me what you think! And finally, credit to** _MareBear11_** for helping me with the sumarry for this story.**_


	3. AN, very important please read!

**Disclaimer: why do we even need this??**

_

* * *

_

So its been what? a week since an update? Well I have something to ask you guys. Have any of you read or watched 'A Walk To Remember'? I've seen that movie so many times and finished the book yesterday. Strange thing, I didn't really cry during the movie but when I finished the book, I was balling. lol.

So on to my question, I was wondering if you wanted me to continue this story or start one based off 'A Walk To Remember'

A. New one

B. Continue this one

BTW if you've never read or seen the movie I deffinately recommend it, go to _youtube_ and search it its on there.


End file.
